Heretofore numerous ornamental magnets have been supplied largely as novelty items for various uses such as positioning papers and notes upon surfaces constructed of magnetic material such as refrigerator doors and the like. These magnets can be shaped and carry indicia such as painted designs simulating the bodies of animals and the like. Ornamental electrical music boxes have been provided wherein switch mechanisms are actuated in a variety of ways including pressure operated mechanisms for initiating playing the music or other audible material stored in the box or housing.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a musical display assembly including a pressure operated mechanism for initiating the operation of audible material and for the display of indicia wherein magnetic mounting means position the assembly on a magnetic surface.
Preferably, there is an association between the indicia and the pressure operated musical material.